Kamen Rider Rocket! Familiar of Elf!
by Rider Cure
Summary: When a young boy ends up being summoned onto Albion by the Void Elf Mage known as Tiffania. Simon Russo must tap into the power of Kamen Rider Rocket and help save Albion from Reconquista. (Former One-shot will for now run alongside Hawkeyeriku's Eternal to Hawk's story)
1. Chapter 1

Kamen Rider Rocket!

Familiar of Elf

Summoning and Memory of Space!

The Country of Albion was a unique place...well considering it's a floating island that makes it easy to see that it's unique throughout all of Halkeginia.

It was once home to a rather powerful Royal Family until a large group of greedy and ambitious nobles worked together to overthrow the King and his Royal family, with the death of Prince Wales this left Albion without a Royal Family and ripe for the Nobles of Albion to take advantage, but even then they're greed was not satisfied and they attempted to take over Tristain a small country almost right below they're floating island home, but they were defeated the first time thanks to the efforts of the Void Mage Louise Francoise le Blanc de La Vallière and her familiar known simply as **Gandálfr**.

Because of their efforts, the invasion of Tristain failed and for now Albion was licking their wounds and coming up with more...subtle ways to try and take over Tristain including using a magical item to psuedo-revive Prince Wales in order to lure the Queen of Tristain away due to her love for him. Hiring a band of mercenaries to kidnap various Noble Children at the Tristain Academy of Magic and various other ideas, but none of them worked. Now Tristain, with Germania's support, are attempting to begin an invasion of Albion.

But that isn't our focus on this story right now. It focuses on the huge forest region in Albion said to be famous by the various population both civilian and military of Albion due to the story about a fairy that lived and protected the forest...anybody who went in would come back out but not remembering anything they saw inside...which puzzled many people.

This was the cause of a young woman who was calmly standing in front of a small cottage holding what seemed to be a wand as she sighed softly, the young woman seemed to be just above 5 feet in height with long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes but the two most noticeable things were one her...um rather large breasts...the girl was no doubt gifted in that department...but the other thing was her ears, which where pointy and long like those of an elf.

The Girl sighed as she slowly lifted her wand hand and pointed it forward calmly...and seemed to begin chanting her eyes softly closed...

No one noticing that inside her cottage a small strange object was resting on a dresser...it looked like some kind of USB Flash drive for some reason, Green/Aqua in colour with what looked like a Rocket on it with three wisps of smoke shown almost making it look like an R.

(Meanwhile)

In the Country of the United Kingdom in the world known as Earth by many, a figure was walking through the streets calmly grinning wearing a simple black jacket over a red shirt and baggy jeans with black hair in a messy style with Blue eyes shining with glee.

"Oh man! I can't believe I got it...took some time...effort and lots of money but now it's mine! An actual LostDriver! Man... if I can just get my hands on a Gaia Memory I'd be so set!" He jumped for joy despite it being a toy.

This guy's name is simply known as Simon Russo, a young man of British lineage and a major toku and anime otaku. Despite this the only real merchandise he had was the recently found Lost Driver clutched in his hands like it's the Holy Grail.

"Well...time to head on home for now...I wonder if Fate's giving me a good hand today..." Simon grinned.

Fate would begin to give him a Joker Card...as he looked ahead he suddenly stopped at the strange Green...thing floating in front of him...yet nobody else noticed it...as he glanced around nobody even looked at it...further creeping him out...putting the Lost Driver away in his jacket's inner pocket to keep it from getting lost, he approached the green thing carefully.

"Okay...this is a 9.5 on the weirdness scale...and I can't believe I just quoted that." Simon muttered as he looked at the portal and slowly lifted a finger and...poked it which would be his mistake as it suddenly sucked in his finger as he widened his eyes tugging rapidly to try and break loose but nothing worked as he widened his eyes before he was pulled inside...a blinding light covering him as he covered his face...

(Albion: Tiffania's Cottage)

Back with the elf, as she was just finishing the chant softly her wand pointed before her as she stayed calm and silent...only to suddenly heard a screaming noise as she blinked her eyes and noticed some kind of blur hit the ground softly so she was able to see it and gasped.

"Oh my...a boy!?" She said rushing towards him before looking skyward...

"I don't see any flying creature...could this...did it work?" Tiffania thought softly before shaking her head and helped the boy up and began taking him towards the cottage...not noticing the device on her dresser began faintly glowing.

As she entered the cottage, she laid the boy on the bed and looked at him cautiously...he had simple messy black hair wearing unusual clothing too. He was easily someone from another country or something.

"Did I...summon you? As my familiar spirit?" The Girl said with blinking eyes as she watched the boy curiously, not noticing the still glowing device.

However things would be getting dangerous soon as some figures were wading through the foliage of the trees.

"Is that?" one of them muttered.

"Must be...the home of this 'fairy' that protects this forest..." One of them said holding a sword they were dressed as soldiers of Albion's military as they began approaching the forest hiding in the shadows...

As they watched the cottage a figure walked out of it showing the female elf, her ears hidden by a small hat she wore to hide her features as she approached some nearby wood she needed to be chopped in order to get some firewood as she placed a block of wood on the stump and lifted the axe cutting it clean in half..

As the soldiers noticed the woman and nodded as they began approaching...

(Inside the Cottage)

Simon groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"Ow...okay hurting..." Simon muttered as he sat up as he opened his eyes seeing himself on some kind of bed in a cottage.

"What the...how'd I get here?" He said confused as he glanced around patting his jacket finding the lost driver safely inside his pocket as he grinned.

"Good still here...now then...time to find out where I...am..?" He said before noticing the glowing object on the dresser.

"Okay...glowing Gaia Memory...that's not...weird at all?" He said moving off the bed and approaching the Gaia Memory as it seemed to glow more brightly as he curiously reached out towards it...before a sudden scream alerted him just as he wrapped his fingers around the Memory.

"W-what the!?" Simon said as he rushed out opening the door to see a group of men wearing some kind of Medieval Armour or something restraining some rather beautiful looking woman.

"Okay, so-called Fairy of the forest...you're coming with us, I'm sure Reconquista will have uses for you," One of them said having forced a cloth gag around the woman's mouth probably to stop any words or cries for help while they were also trying to restrain her with ropes.

"HEY! What the hell are you guys doing!?" Simon shouted as he glared at them.

"Nothing to do with you brat...we're here for the so called Fairy of the forest...but how about you just beat it..." One of them smirked holding a sword as Simon gulped faintly only to feel the lost driver bumping his chest faintly as he slipped a hand into his jacket his other hand clenching the Rocket Gaia Memory.

"How about you guys let the lady go and beat it.." Simon said as calm as he can while gaining a cold sweat on his brow.

_'Okay maybe this wasn't a good idea...'_ Simon thought.

**_'Use the Lost Driver!'_**A sudden voice shouted in his mind making Simon widen his eyes before recalling the device in his jacket and pulled it out attaching it to his waist as he felt a belt wrapped around his waist forming into the outfit as he widened his eyes.

_'I..it works?'_ Simon said in shock.

**_'Yeah you got it buddy! Now let's use the Memory and teach these jerks how to respect women!'_**That voice spoke again as Simon nods faintly.

"Heh, looks like we got a wannabe hero here men...kill the plebeian!" One of them declared as the men nodded only to see Simon lift his right arm holding the Memory in his hands causing them to freeze.

"I-isn't that..?" One of them said in shock.

"It's those devices the Knights of the Round Table...Albion's elite have!?" The Leader of these soldiers said as Simon pressed the button.

**ROCKET!**

Simon sighed softly. "Hen..shin!" Simon declared slotting the Rocket Memory into the Lost Driver and activated the transformation.

**ROCKET!**

With a sound of a Rocket Engine taking off Greenish/Blue smoke covered Simon's form before with a swish of his arm dispelling the smoke revealing him in his new armour...it was rather form fitting in design Bluish armour with Greenish highlights his Helmet was Shaped like a Rocket with Cyan coloured compound eyes. The most noticeable things was the devices on his wrists which seemed to be gauntlets of some kind with two small devices on the sides of the gauntlets looking like Rocket Engines. While also on his legs could be seen vents of some kind similar to the ones on Accel Booster.

"Alright you bastards.." The New Rider declared pointing a finger at the sky. "...dig the wax outta your ears! Cause I got something to say!" He yelled grinning inside as he began quoting one of his favorite anime characters.

"Your standing in the Presence of a Hero here, ya bullying punks! A man who'll pierce the heavens and the stars above...flying higher than any man or woman dares to go! I protect those important to me, anyone who DARES to harm them will have to beg for hell! I am Simon Russo! But you can call me...Kamen...Rider...ROCKET!" Rocket declared as the engines on his gauntlets glowed orange before suddenly launching him at the guards who were shocked by his speech to notice before the one holding the elf girl was punched in the face freeing the elf girl.

"Hey, lady you better get behind cover...cause I got some lessons to dish out on these punk on how to handle women.." Rocket said cracking his knuckles as the woman nodded timidly as Rocket glanced at her and gave a thumbs up.

_'My Familiar...? But...why did Matilda's gift do this?'_ Was the elf's thoughts as she looked at the armoured Kamen Rider before her.

"Now then..." Rocket said turning to face the other soldiers who had they're weapons drawn.

"Let's Rocket!" Rocket declared before launching forward with a punch cocked back and ready to be used to inflict pain as the guards shook off they're surprise and charged as Rocket spun to the left avoiding the sword strike and punched the first soldier in the gut followed by a spin kick to one of the other soldiers head. As he noticed one of the others holding a spear trying to stab at him he quickly moved and grabbed the spear and broke the head of the spear off before smirking and punched his stomach before a sudden sound of a gunshot went off as this burst of Greenish flames came from the engines on the wrists sending that soldier crashing into a tree.

"H-he's a monster!? We have to retreat!" One of them yelled as the group of about 4 Soldiers began retreating the one not hurt yet helping the soldier that crashed into a tree. As Rocket stayed in front of the Elf calmly his fists clenched and at the ready. As the soldiers began retreating three of them limping away.

"Heh...that's it, you punks! Run and don't come back!" Rocket declared looking at his fists for a moment. "I did it...I transformed...this is amazing!" Rocket said as he returned the Lost Driver to its standby position and pulled out the Rocket Switch with a sound of a Rocket's engines cutting off, the armour vanished revealing Simon still there as he grinned softly.

"Um...excuse me?" Is heard as Simon turned around to see the Elf Girl from before approaching with curious timid eyes.

"Hey! You're alright, glad to see," Simon said as he grinned at her as she smiled timidly her hat covering her ears.

"I cannot thank you for rescuing me..." She said softly.

"Hey, a hero's gotta help a beautiful damsel in distress after all," Simon grinned causing a faint blush on the girls cheeks.

"Well, still my thanks...I am Tiffania...Tiffania Westwood." She said giving a small bow of her head in greeting as Simon rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey it's no trouble... Anyway, my name's Simon Russo...nice to meet ya, Tiffania..." Simon said faintly blushing now as he got a good look on the girl.

"I apologise if I summoned you into a dangerous land like this." She said timidly surprising Simon.

"Wait? That portal...was you? What, you can use magic and stuff?" Simon asked as Tiffania timidly nodded.

"Um yes..." Tiffania said as Simon looked surprised on his face before chuckling.

"Huh I see...well still I'm surprised you had a Gaia Memory on you," Simon said showing the Rocket Memory in his hand.

"Gaia Memory? I didn't even know what that device was...Matilda was the one who gave it to me… saying it might bring good luck." Tiffania said softly.

"Well I'd say it did, it brought you an awesome protector," Simon boasts pointing at himself as Tiffania was looking cuter, blushing and twiddling her thumbs.

"I… um… see," Tiffania said as Simon looked at her softly.

"Hey you okay? You're looking redder?" Simon asked.

"I apologize, but I must finish the familiar contract…" She said softly looking so red and adorable that it caused Simon's blush to increase a bit.

"Um...what contract?" He asked as Tiffania began lifting her wand again pointing it at his forehead.

"My name is Tiffania Westwood. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my Familiar." Tiffania said before she put the wand down and cupped Simon's blushing cheeks.

"U-um what're you doing Tiffa…?" Simon said before going bright red at the kiss on his lips by the beautiful girl as Tiffania held it for a few seconds before pulling away.

_'Okay...getting kissed by a hot gal...much as this is AWESOME! What did she mean by contract?'_ Simon thought before the girl pulled back with a bright red blush on her cheeks.

"The contract should be complete…" Tiffania said softly before a sudden sensation ran through Simon and it wasn't pleasant. "AGH!" Simon said as he fell to his knees while around where his heart would be on his chest a glowing ruins began to form showing briefly under his shirt before he groaned and passed out as Tiffania caught him.

"I didn't know it hurt!? Simon? Simon!?" Tiffania asked softly holding his head on her lap right now.

(Meanwhile)

The four injured guards limped out of the forest and were returning to the nearest settlement, they were soon reporting to the captain in charge of the settlement.

"So you found the Fairy of the forest?" He asked calmly.

"Yes sir...it was a woman who seemed to have magic, we were able to restrain her before she could chant a spell, but she had a protector...a young boy...who had one of the devices the Albion Knights of the Round Table possess," One of the Soldiers said to the shock of the captain.

"If you are certain, I must send a message to the Round Table about this incident," The Captain said before preparing a messenger...none of them noticing a figure listening in from a window...wearing a Black Cloak with green hair and wearing it seemed glasses.

"Oh dear founder...Tiffania." The Woman whispered glancing around she knew she had to report this quickly and silently sneaked off as fast as her legs could carry her...she had to send this news quickly to the Allied Forces of Tristain and Germania.

As she moved quickly through the streets using some magic to vanish in a brief flash of sand and dirt.

The Woman was known as Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt.

(Meanwhile)

Back at the cottage, Tiffania had just been able to get Simon back into her cottage putting him on the bed as she had placed a cold cloth on his forehead having seen him burning up for some reason...

As she glanced at the bed side table seeing on it was the Lost Driver and the Rocket Memory.

"To think Matilda's gift would be able to do that...?" She wondered softly glancing at her familiar as she sighed.

"I caused you so much trouble...I cannot ask for your forgiveness for the trouble I've caused.." She said softly...

(Dream Scape)

Simon groaned as he was laying on some floor as he looked upwards only to see stars...space and other kind of stuff as he sat up and noticed he was sitting on stars, space and other stuff.

"W-what the hell!? Where am I?" Simon said in shock.

**_"You're in your dream world buddy!"_** is heard as Simon blinked his eyes to see walking into view was a figure wearing form fitting Blue/Green armour like his Rider form as he widened his eyes seeing the Cyan Compound like eyes on the figure...but he looked more organic or Robotic than Simon had looked.

"R-rocket!?" Simon said in shock as the figure nodded.

**_"You got it right buddy! I'm the Rocket Memory or Dopant if you can call it that...and we're in your dream world!"_** Rocket said as Simon glanced around.

"It's nice...a little starry but I can live with it," Simon joked as when nervous he liked to crack jokes.

**_"Don't worry about it buddy...besides, you did great defending the lady...that's what I call a true man!"_**Rocket said like Gentaro from Fourze did he bumped his right fist on his left pectoral and pointed the finger at Simon.

**_"I was right in making you the user of my power! The Power to pierce the heavens and above!"_**Rocket said smiling even if Simon couldn't see a mouth.

**_"But don't be lax just yet...I got a feeling something's gonna happen eventually and you'll have to protect that lady with all your might,"_**Rocket said with a faint teasing tone at the end as Simon blushes.

"H-hold on! Before we start...do you of anyway for me to go back home? I got family who'll be worried about me?" Simon asked.

**_"That I don't know much about, you'll have to wait until someone can inform us both about things."_** Rocket said calmly glancing around as Simon looked downward.

"I guess you're right...we'll just have to wait and see, I guess..." Simon muttered softly.

**_"Besides I can sense the Ruler's presence...pretty far but he'll be coming here soon...I know it,"_** Rocket said softly.

"Wait...Ruler? Who is that?" Simon asked softly.

**_"Why, the Ruler of the Gaia Memories...known simply as Kamen Rider Eternal,"_** Rocket said to Simon's stunned face.

"ETERNAL!?" Simon mentally yelled as he gained a cold sweat, that just couldn't be good.

**_"Besides, looks like our time's up, Simon Russo...let's do our best...Aibou!"_** Rocket said extending a hand for a shake as Simon noticed and nodded as the pair shook hands only to clench they're fists and bump fists three times...the classic friendship moment of Kamen Rider Fourze.

**"We are Kamen Rider Rocket...and we'll show these Albion Punks a true Hero!"** Rocket and Simon said together.

END (For now)

**(Okay, well this is a small short that will Crossover with hawkeyeriku's story Familiar of Zero Eternal Hawk who has allowed me to do this. This character Simon Russo/Kamen Rider Rocket will be part of Hawk's story...so just for those expecting a story no this is more of a one-shot.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kamen Rider Rocket!

Familiar of Elf

Chapter 2! Rocket take off! Things get complicated!

Things had been hectic for Simon Russo since he arrived in this world. After his little sleep where he met the Rocket Dopant in his head, part of him was still confused on how all of this happened. As he woke up he felt something on one of his arms and looked groggily at his surroundings before he caught sight of Tiffania's head resting on his arm as she peacefully slept, this fact caused him to blush a crimson shade of red.

_'Oh man...cute girl sleeping on my arm...think Simon think...gotta get the arm out from under her without waking her up...'_ Simon thought, it seemed she had been watching over him after he passed out.

_'Man...talk about a lame way to pass out...a little pain shouldn't affect me that much..'_ Simon pondered as he gently moved Tiffania's arms making sure she was lying on the bed now as he pulled the covers over her until her head was resting on the pillow, the girl's expression changed to one of small bliss at that, causing Simon to smile.

"You take it easy Tiffa," He said softly so as to not wake her up before he grabbed the Rocket Memory and Lost Driver, putting them in his jacket for now as he headed out. He spent a minute glancing around the area surrounding the cottage, it was a natural paradise, he could see the tall trees all over and the various wildlife that populated the area were certainly of note.

"Not a bad place...but why is she living so far out here? No doubt there has to be some town nearby..." Simon thought as he crossed his arms while still taking in the sights surrounding him.

"Oh well, nothing I can do but take some time to practice… It wouldn't do to have this power and not know what to do with it." Simon said out loud as he headed off into the forest and out of sight… Unknown to him and slowly coming into view was a figure carrying a small traveling bag.

(A few minutes later)

"Alright then, time to get to work, Aniki." Simon whispered to the Rocket Memory in his hand as he calmly walked into a small clearing close enough to the hut so that he would hear any commotion going on there. Looking around and finding not a soul close by, he smiled and put the LostDriver to his waist. The belt surrounded his waist in an instant and he raised up the hand that held the Rocket Memory before shouting: "Hen...shin!" and sliding the Memory into the Driver.

**ROCKET!**

Simon moved the Lost Driver into its diagonal setting as the Green smoke blew around him changing him into the armor as he quickly swished his right arm and was now Kamen Rider Rocket.

He glanced at his fists and clenched them before he nodded to himself rather enthusiastically.

"Okay time to train!" Rocket declared as he began moving with rapid boxer like punches using his fists quickly before glancing at his belt tapping the Rocket Memory.

"I wonder if I can still hear ya, Aniki..." He wondered if that talk with the Memory was a fluke...and the fact Eternal was coming had Simon more than a little bit worried after having remembered how Eternal was like in the movie... There was no way he wanted to face off against a guy that would turn an entire city into zombies as petty revenge.

**'Don't worry Aibou, we'll do great and we'll be ready to help the Ruler when he arrives."** The Inner voice of the Rocket Memory spoke mentally as the Rider nodded, while the idea of helping Eternal was still worrying, there wasn't much he could do until he met the NEVER face to face.

"Alright time for some quick training!" Rocket shouted as he went for rapid punches while moving around adding in faint kicks to almost imaginary opponents while comically stumbling around.

"Man not much good without a target..." Rocket muttered glancing around.

"Maybe a tree will do or something..." Rocket muttered before noticing a dead tree laying on the ground. "Well that works..." Rocket said as he carefully pulled it upright and making sure it was staying in that position before he went for two quick jabs easily breaking through the wood.

"Not bad... I'm easily a lot stronger…" Rocket said as he performed quick shadow jabs in front of him like a boxer before he swung a powerful punch at the wood breaking straight through it. "Woah... nice!" Rocket chuckled as he glanced around. "Hmm... now let's see what else this power can do…" He spoke as he headed off to find more targets to try his new powers on.

(2 Minutes Earlier...)

Tiffania groaned softly as she woke up... seeing that she was now laying on the bed, she sat up groggily and looked around the house.

"Huh? Mr Simon?" She asked aloud as she got off the bed and headed out of the cottage glancing around the area looking for her Familiar.

"Where did he go?" She wondered while looking around for any sign of him. Before she heard a sound of something approaching. "Huh...someone's coming…?" She whispered as she looked around for a place to hide hoping it wasn't more Albion Soldiers like yesterday.

She had one hand clenched around her wand just in case she had to use her magic to fight...being an elf she was, at least considered by the overall population, supposedly aware of a lot of ancient and powerful magic. She stayed calm as she hid behind her door keeping it ajar so she can peek out.

Slowly approaching the cottage was a single figure wearing some kind of cloak to hide her features and a small traveling bag in her hands, Tiffa watched her with curious eyes as the figure gently lowered the hood of her cloak showing her face which caused Tiffa to gasp.

"L-lady Euphemia?" She whispered softly before opening the door and exiting the cottage to approach her unannounced visitor. Euphemia was a rather attractive woman with Bright Pink hair and bluish violet eyes, noticing Tiffania's approach she smiled kindly in her direction.

"Tiffania...glad to see you are alright," Euphemia or Euphy for short spoke with a relieved tone of voice.

"Lady Euphemia? Why are you here?" The young Elf asked softly as Euphy just kept smiling at her.

"Come on Tiffa...we are like family...you can call me Euphy," She said getting a faint blush from Tiffa.

"My apologies...but what brings you here?" Tiffania asked curiously, her remaining family was not exactly known for visiting her often.

"Well, my husband thought it might be better if I was somewhere more secluded...so he, with Matilda's permission, allowed me to come here for safety," Euphy said with a smile as Tiffa nods.

"Well...um, welcome to my home," Tiffa said as she gently opened the door fully for her new guest, who smiled and walked inside, letting her bag fall near the entrance.

"Quite a cozy home you have Tiffa," Euphy said softly as she glanced around the cottage, impressed by what she found inside.

"Thank you for the kind words, Euphy...but I need to ask...why are you visiting today?" Tiffa asked as the Albion Noble woman sighed softly looking at Tiffa softly. "And judging from that bag… I assume your stay is going to be a lasting one."

"I'm afraid I was sent here for protection...as Albion is embroiled in a war against an allied military force comprised of Tristain and Germania," Euphy said softly getting a gasp from Tiffa. "They're led by Lelouch."

"A...war!?" Tiffa squeaked in fear at that...more worried now about Matilda than ever before.

Euphy nodded faintly before sitting down on a nearby chair and let out a tired sigh as Tiffa went to get some tea she had around ready for them both.

"Yes, my husband decided to send me here for protection from any danger…" Euphy said which could mean anything.

Tiffa nodded softly as she placed two cups down while waiting for the hot water to be ready for the tea. "This is dangerous...I hope Simon is alright…" Tiffa said softly glancing out of the window.

"Simon? You have another visitor?" Euphy asked in a surprised tone as only Matilda ever really visited the half elf. "Who is he?"

"Um, he's not a visitor...he's my human Familiar…" Tiffa said timidly gaining a surprised look from Euphy.

"Familiar!? You performed the ritual?" Euphy asked in surprise getting a nod from Tiffa. _'And she got a human one? Where have I heard that before?'_ She thought to herself.

"I think he went to explore the forest right now...so he's not here...but if Albion is at war then he has to get back quickly." Tiffa said.

Just then a sudden crashing sound was heard outside making the pair jump in surprise.

"W-what was…?" Euphy said as Tiffa carefully opened the door and peeked outside... only to see a crater in the middle of the clearing and laying in it was the armored form of Kamen Rider Rocket.

"Simon!" Tiffa shouted as she hurried to him causing Euphy to follow her outside the small house.

"This is your Familiar…?" Euphemia wondered aloud as she noticed the belt and the familiar looking Flash Drive. "So, he's a Gaia Memory user…" she muttered to herself recalling the device used by her own husband whenever he became the Nazca Dopant.

Rocket groaned as he turned the Lost Driver back into its 'off' position and pulled out the memory as he was covered in greenish smoke causing his armor to vanish into the wind, leaving behind one tired looking Simon Russo that soon spotted Tiffania kneeling by his side with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, hey Tiffa, sorry about the scare. I was just practicing and I… Well, kinda put too much power into my last strike... The recoil sent me flying," Simon chuckled softly as Tiffa sighed in relief.

"Well… I am glad you are alright Simon. But you should be more careful around here... especially after what Euphy told me." Tiffa said as Simon blinked his eyes and glanced beyond Tiffa, noticing the pink haired girl who approached them with a soft smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Familiar…" Euphy greeted, still smiling as Simon chuckled weakly and stood up dusting himself off as best he could.

"No, um… There's no need for the Mr... My name is Simon Russo, but please call me Simon." Simon grinned in a friendly way as Euphy smiles and nods at his words.

"Well then Simon Russo... let us continue our discussion over some tea, I am curious how you came across a Gaia Memory." Euphy said causing Simon blink a few times at the woman who seemed to know about Gaia Memories before nodding in reply. Soon after, he and Tiffa headed into the cottage after Euphemia, the door gently closing behind them.

(Town of Westwood)

Meanwhile in one of the nearby towns that belonged to the new Albion Government a rather tall figure with brown hair and wearing the armor of a seasoned soldier sat in front of his desk, he calmly read the message he had just written before handing it to his best and fastest messenger. After his soldiers informed him of what happened, including meeting the Fairy of the forest and also a Gaia Memory user, the Captain of the battalion of Albion soldiers near Westwood, a town that was near the forest that Tiffa lived in had decided to inform his superiors before going on an Elf hunt himself. He quickly told his messenger to report to the Royal Court of Albion, an Elf plus a Gaia Memory would be most useful in the war with Tristain and Germania.

It had been luck, due to the rumors he had sent soldiers into the forest only for them to return with no memory of what they saw... after several attempts, finally they were able to give him a report due to them escaping... He hadn't been a firm believer of the Fairy of the forest story, but after what he had been told he couldn't just ignore it anymore. Besides, the Elf apparently had a human protector armed with one of those...Devices that only Captain rank or higher soldiers were allowed to use... Gaia Memories they were called, and he had such one...a Brown Device with a Rib Cage like design on it with a B that looked to be made out of rocks.

"I must capture this fairy of the forest and bring her to Lady Sheffield." He said, calmly gripping the device, he was pretty confident he could beat whoever was protecting the Elf and take the Memory back, that would surely earn him a promotion, right?

"As for that boy's fate, burying him a few feet underground should be good enough. Ensign, assemble a group of ten skilled men, we will capture this Elf today!" He declared soundly as he and his guards walked out of the room to prepare the equipment necessary to head into the Westwood forests.

The Captain clenched his Gaia Memory in anticipation, as he did a Gaia Connector appeared on his neck, due to his eagerness to use his Memory.

"It's time to put this to use," He said calmly pressing the button on the Gaia Memory, allowing it to shout out its name.

**BOULDER!**

(Tiffa's Cottage)

Simon sighed as he sipped his cup of tea after he had finished explaining what had happened to him to both girls, his being from another world included since he saw no reason to hide it.

"I see... so you come from another world." Euphy said as she drank her tea softly as Tiffa looked away sheepishly. _'Just like Mr Kaito then.'_

"I...I am sorry Simon," Tiffa whispered apologetically, looking guilty as Simon chuckled getting her to look him in the eye.

"I don't blame ya, I shouldn't have touched the portal that formed when you attempted to summon me," Simon said calmly as he drank the last of his cup gently asking for a refill, which his 'Master' gladly obliged with a smile.

"Besides this is awesome, I'm a Kamen Rider, and this world just looks cool, I can't wait to explore more of this world," Simon's voice was filled with almost palpable excitement.

"You might have to wait awhile before you can explore Simon Russo," Euphy said calmly as Tiffa nods.

"Yes, Euphy was informing me of a war that is taking place right now between this country and an alliance of Tristain and Germania's forces." Tiffa said as Simon coughed suddenly at that.

"A war!? Seriously? How bad is it?" Simon asked in surprise causing Euphy to sigh sadly.

"It is very bad, my husband along with Tiffa's friend, Matilda, and Mr Daiki Kaito are working on spying on the Albion forces for the Alliance," Euphy said gaining a look of shock from Simon.

"Daiki Kaito? Kamen Rider DiEnd? The one and the same?" Simon asked in awe hearing one of the Kamen Riders was real...though with Kaito's thieving ways he had to keep a sticky grip on his Rocket Memory.

"So what? He's helping your husband and Tiffa's friend with spying on the higher ups or something like that...man, this must be serious..." Simon said softly having never been in any kind of war, what with being a teen, he was pretty clueless about stuff like this.

"Yes, especially with Dopants on the side of the Albion Forces," Euphy spoke softly as Simon coughed for a moment at that.

"Dopants..." Simon said getting looks from them both as Euphy nods.

"Man that must be rough, I mean, if Kaito is the only Rider around...that's a lot of monsters to handle, even for him." Simon added as Euphy smiles and shakes her head.

"Oh no, you see there are four other of those riders you speak of around these parts, I would guess they came with the Alliance Army," Euphy said softly as Simon gained a serious look on his face.

"Would one of them be called...Eternal?" Simon asked as Euphy had a surprised look on her face as Tiffa looked mostly confused by all this.

"Um yes...there is one called Eternal...according to my husband he is rather famous known as the White Devil of Tristain," She said talking about the title the non-Tristanian public had called Eternal as Simon chuckled softly.

"White Devil huh? That sounds kinda appropriate, well to those that get him angry," The boy chuckled again while Euphy looked at Simon with narrowed eyes.

"Simon...I must ask how did you know about Eternal...I never mentioned any of the Riders' names besides Mr Kaito's, and even then I never said his Rider name." She spoke softly but with underlying suspicion, and Simon sighed.

"Oh well um..." Simon began to speak...

**BOOOM!**

Suddenly, a heavy crashing noise outside spooked the trio as they almost leaped out of their chairs and Simon looked at the door which was close to being blown off its hinges.

"Tiffa, Euphy, stay here," Simon said as he approached the door and carefully opened it up. He glanced outside and widened his eyes at what he saw.

Standing outside near the forest so there was some room if needed was 10 armored soldiers all bearing the mark of Albion's army...no doubt more of those jokers after Tiffa...no what got Simon shocked was the 11th figure...a Dopant, with bulky Rock like armor almost looking like a golem, he stood at 6 feet tall with his head having black holes for eyes and a barely noticeable jawline showing he had a mouth. He was rather bulky no doubt being made of various rocks while his hands looked to have a hammer on one of them and the other being a crude attempt at a human hand with 5 well rocks for fingers that somehow moved like fingers.

The figure calmly looked at Simon as the young Rider stood at the ready as the Dopant spoke finally.

"Alright boy, if you're the holder of that Memory then I, Captain Bruidhe Aberdour and I shall be your opponent," The Dopant declared pointing his hammer as Simon who glares while looking at each of the soldiers with clenching fists.

"Yes...I am the holder of the memory you seek, my name is Simon Russo," Simon said as he brought out the Lost Driver and attached it to his waist as he felt the belt formed around it and grins while holding the Rocket Memory in his fingers and pressed the button.

**ROCKET!**

"Hen…shin!" Simon called out slotting the memory inside and began the transformation as the Green smoke covered Simon up before with a swish of his head he stood in his Green/Aqua colored armor.

"Alright you bastards!" Rocket declared pointing a finger at the sky. "...dig the wax outta your ears! Cause I got something to say!"

The Boulder Dopant seemed to narrow his eyes as Tiffa watched from a window right now with Euphy staying out of sight.

"Your standing in the Presence of a Hero here, ya bastards! A man who'll pierce the heavens and the stars above...flying higher than any man or woman dares to go! I protect those important to me, anyone who DARES to harm them will have to beg for hell! I am Simon Russo! I am Kamen Rider Rocket!" Rocket shouts as two of the Albion soldiers charged with they're swords at the ready as one attempted a slash, Rocket leaned to the left to avoid the attack and drove a fist into the chest making a dent in the chest and sending the soldier flying back with a cry of pain. Rocket quickly grasped the spear of another soldier who attempted to stab him from the right. He tugged hard on the spear making the soldier almost get dragged right into a fist.

The Boulder Dopant growls before he summons a boulder and tosses it towards Rocket. The rider quickly clenched his right fist as suddenly green energy formed into a giant Rocket attached to his fist. The Rider quickly threw a punch that connected with the boulder shattering it into pebbles.

The Weapon on the riders right arm, looked almost exactly like Fourze's Rocket Module only green in color, Rocket glanced at the fist carefully as he glared at the Boulder Dopant and bent his knees almost preparing for a lunge... just as he did the Engine on the Rocket fired up launching the Green Rider towards the Dopant slamming him against a tree causing it to crack. The Dopant growled and goes for a swing of his hammer arm, Rocket quickly dodged to the side and swung that rocket fist that slammed against the Dopants head but the engines where still going making Rocket comically stumble until he dismissed the weapon.

The 8 Soldiers seeing the Boulder Dopant now fighting again with swings of his hammer which Rocket was dodging followed by some quick punches to the Dopants head and chest...while shaking his fists rapidly as he did, the Soldiers approached the cottage to get the other half of their mission, capturing Tiffa. Tiffa noticed and quickly went to pull out her wand right now and looked at the door with a worried look on her face. Euphy however gently grasped her hand.

"We must leave now, it's not safe to stay here," Euphy said softly as Tiffa nods as the pair head to one of the windows quickly as Euphy carefully opens the window as she and Tiffa began slipping out just as the 8 soldiers left entered the house seeing nothing around as they quickly began turning the place inside and out. Trying to find any sign of Tiffa.

Tiffa and Euphy having slipped out began heading to the forest. Euphy still wearing her cloak luckily to hide her features for now. As Rocket and Boulder where currently grappling the Dopant noticed the fleeing pair and growls.

"Soldiers! Get out of that cottage! It's empty, the Elf is attempting to flee!" He yelled as Rocket noticed too as he punched the Dopant in the face and as the guards began heading out of the cottage after Tiffa and Euphy. Rocket rushed forward to intercept them only for the Boulder Dopant to throw boulders that blocked the path. The Soldiers moving into the forest as Rocket clenched his fists and turned ot the Dopant who chuckled.

"You can't do anything to save the Elf boy...just as you won't be able to save yourself...once your 6 feet buried by my boulders I shall take that Memory of yours and the Elf to the Capital and be rewarded handsomely!" He boasts as Rocket rolled his eyes behind his helmet.

"Of course evil villain speech time," Rocket jokes before he summoned the Rocket Fist again and lunged forward driving it into the stomach of the Dopant making him crash against another tree. Yet the Dopant was barely harmed.

(In the Forests)

Tiffa and Euphy continued moving quickly through the forest. Tiffa's knowledge of the area making it easy for the pair to navigate. Tiffa could easily hear the soldiers following them as she gulps softly.

"The soldiers...they're following us still, Simon must be busy fighting that monster..." Tiffa spoke softly as Euphy nods calmly gripping her wand.

"Perhaps we should change tactics.." She said calmly as she pulled Tiffa behind some bushes as they stayed hidden for now as the soldiers looked around for the pair. Euphy calmly began gathering her magic and gently chanted a soft spell under her breath as the wind began to pick up...the soldiers heard just as a rather powerful gust of wind made the soldiers be pushed back and even some unprepared in time got sent flying and smashed into trees. One of them was knocked out it seemed as the others where ruffled or getting back up and glanced around the source of that wind spell.

Euphy smiles calmly behind some cover with Tiffa as she begins slipping away with Tiffa timidly following the woman. Euphy knew she had to be careful, the soldiers outnumbered her and Tiffa almost 4 to 1. She had to plan right and use her magic to win this battle while Tiffa's familiar battled the Dopant.

Euphy glanced behind a tree and spotted two soldiers alone as she using her magic summoned some gusts of wind that rustled some leaves in front of the guards as they approached only for Euphy to send a massive gust of wind on the left slamming into both of them as they crashed against some trees knocking them both out.

"Impressive, Euphy.." Tiffa timidly spoke as Euphy smiled before the pair headed in another direction.

The pair continued moving through the forest neither of them noticing one of the soldiers sneaking towards them. Tiffa glanced around softly as did Euphy as they moved through the bushes only for a pair of hands to come out of the nearby foliage and grab Euphy one hand over her mouth to muffle any incantations.

"Nice try but you're not doing that again," The Soldier said and grabbed the hood of the cloak that Euphy was wearing and pulled it down exposing her head as the soldier gasped.

"Lady Euphemia!? What are you doing here!?" He said in shock as Euphy's eyes widened if this got back to the higher ups the her husband's plan could be ruined...just as she thought that both her and the soldier heard a chanting and saw Tiffa with her wand at the ready just as a blinding white light hit the soldier as his grip went lax allowing Euphy to put her hood back on.

(Back at the Cottage)

Rocket barely jumped back his jets on his legs allowing to propel him away from the Boulder Dopant who began almost launching Rock fists from his left hand like cannonballs which Rocket had to quickly dodge left and right.

"This isn't working...got any ideas aniki?" Rocket asked the Memory for any advice as he kept dodging rapidly while glancing at his Rocket Fist still on his right arm.

**"Sorry Aibou...I need some time to find this guy's weak point...you'll have to buy me that time."** The Voice of the Rocket Dopant spoke as Rocket nods just as one of the Boulders smashed against Rocket's chest sending him crashing to the ground as he groaned dismissing his Rocket Fist for now as he spotted the Dopant rushing forward and slamming that Hammer against Rocket's chest sending him flying back as the rider quickly got up and barely avoided another hammer swing. The Dopant swung it's fist which crashed against the side of Rockets head sending the rider stumbling away his armour showing dents and signs of damage already as Rocket clenched his fists tightly.

Rocket summoned the Rocket Fist again and it slammed against the Hammer fist of the Boulder Dopant as his other fist grappled with the dopant who chuckled.

"Foolish boy, you cannot stand a chance against me! I am a highly trained and skilled soldier!" The Dopant shouted slamming his head against Rocket's helmet sending him stumbling backwards. Rocket noticed another hammer strike and dodged it slamming his Rocket Fist against the Dopants right shoulder sending him skidding back.

The Rocket Dopant meanwhile was observing the battle through Rockets Lenses before focusing on the chin of the Boulder Dopant and spotted it...the Memory. Rocket using his jets jumped back and got some distance from the Dopant again.

**"Aibou! I found it...his weak spot is where the Gaia Memory was inserted. If you strike that spot with a Maximum Drive we might be able to break the Memory!"** The Rocket Dopant spoke inside his mind as Rocket nods softly.

"Alright we got a point of attack then.." Rocket said softly as he glanced at his Rocket Fist before he grinned and removed the Rocket Memory from his Driver as he spotted a slot on the device right between the engines on the back of the Rocket Fist as he slots it on fully giving off an Orangey Flame color.

**ROCKET!**

**MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Rocket smirked and moved his right arm behind him before his Jets began to fire up the Boulder Dopant narrowed his eyes faintly at this before he fired off multiple Boulders towards the Rider. Rocket smirked and lunged forward his Jets allowing him to weave to the side of each boulder thrown as he was rushing closer.

"Rider..." Rocket began just as he reached the Dopant crouched slightly the Dopant glared and attempted a hammer strike but before he could even swing his hammer down...the tip of the Rocket Fist touched his chin. "..**Shoryuken**!" Rocket declared as he performed the iconic upward strike the Rocket Fist almost launching the Dopant into the air before exploding the Dopant leaving behind the Captain who groans as Rocket clenched a fist tightly. The Boulder Memory was broken into pieces beside the Captain as he blacked out.

"Yes! I did it!" Rocket cheered pumping a fist into the air only to widen his eyes. "Oh wait! Tiffa and Euphy! I gotta go help!" Rocket said as he looked around only to hear a sudden male screams followed by a huge gust of wind to be seen as he blinked his eyes behind his helmet. Turning to the source and saw a rather big gust of wind almost like a small gale took place and sweat-dropped.

"Well um...I guess they got things handled too...note to self...never piss off any noble girls here..." Rocket muttered.

**"Noted Aibou…"** He heard the Rocket Dopant joking tone.

(A few minutes later)

Tiffa and Euphy arrived back at the location of the cottage with the 8 out cold soldiers as with help from Rocket they brought the 10 soldiers as well as the Captain and tied them up as Tiffa held her wand. Simon removed the memory from his belt and was now back in his civilian form.

"So what now?" Simon asked calmly at the 11 K.O'd soldiers.

"I must use my magic to erase they're memories of what happened today one of them saw Euphy without her hood on and while I wiped that memory out I need to wipe the others too just in case.." Tiffa said softly as she pointed her wand at the soldiers and began a soft chanting. Euphy and Simon watched as the magic slowly became a white light that encompassed the 11 Soldiers.

"Um, is that normal magic Euphy?" Simon asked the Pinkette and she shook her head in reply.

"No it's not any magic I'd heard or read about...perhaps it's ancient elf magic..." Euphy said softly._ 'But that light seems very similar..'_ was her inner thoughts as the light faded and Tiffa nods softly.

"Their memories have been erased of what happened here today as well as yesterday so they won't remember the cottage location," Tiffa said.

"Then I suggest we get them near the village just in case," Euphy said as she, Tiffa and Simon dragged the 11 out cold soldiers into the forests near the town of Westwood before they untied the ropes.

"Alright let's get back to the cottage," Simon said as the trio headed into the trees out of sight as the soldiers groaned and began to come too.

"Uh...why are we here sir...?" One asked the Captain who rubs his forehead and glances around with a confused look on his face.

"I...don't know soldier..." He said while blinking.

(A few minutes later back at the cottage)

Simon sighed softly as he entered the clearing with Tiffa and the still slightly concealed Euphy.

"Man, was that close." Simon sighed in relief as Tiffa smiles.

"Impressive fighting skill," Euphy said softly.

"Maybe, but I gotta train more with that Rocket Fist..." Simon replied glancing at the pair as they entered the Cottage only to see the state of it from the soldiers.

"Well...frack.." Simon muttered as Tiffa gasped at the state as Simon walked in.

"I should get this cleaned up, huh?" Simon said with a smile as he began to try and put the place back to normal as Tiffa approached to help.

Euphy meanwhile glanced around outside for a moment and sighed. "I fear this is just the beginning." She whispered before she heads inside the cottage to help clean up.

(Later that Day: Londinium)

The Orange sky of Dusk was showing as the messenger that the Captain had sent out was finally reaching the capital of Albion. Informing the guards he had a message for Lady Sheffield from the town of Westwood. The Guards, once sure the Messenger wasn't a hidden assassin or spy, let him through to the main hall of the Palace to present his message to Lady Sheffield.

He would walk through various hallways with the Guards keeping watch as he entered a room that was the Main Council of War meeting room...currently only having two occupants. One was Lady Sheffield, a woman who was the new Head of Reconquista and the Albion Government...and in front of her was a man of Japanese Origins wearing a Beige Trench coat, a hat and glasses...this was Narutaki a World traveler and main bane of Kamen Rider Decade.

The Pair soon noticed the arrivals as Sheffield narrowed her eyes softly. "Why have you bothered us this late?" She asked in a calm voice as the messenger brought out the letter.

"A message from the Captain of Westwood Village," He said calmly handing the letter to Sheffield who calmly opened it and read the contents of the message with an eyebrow raising softly as Narutaki would also see the letter and smiles a little.

"It would seem we had a powerful source hidden in this land.." Narutaki said as Sheffield grinned faintly at this...an Elf was hiding in the forest and with a Gaia Memory user to protect her.

"Well then, messenger, inform any soldiers that are able to prepare… focus on repelling the invasion forces of Tristain and Germania but take any soldiers that can be spared on capturing this Elf and the Gaia Memory," Sheffield ordered as the man nods and heads off with the Guards following.

"If an Elf really does live in that forest, capturing it will bring a great boon to our forces..." Sheffield said calmly as Narutaki nods while deep in thought.

"Soon the world will be rid of Decade…" Narutaki muttered clenching a fist tightly since things would be getting very dangerous for not just Simon, Tiffa and Euphy but for the forces of Tristain and Germania...including a certain Ruler of the Memories...

"I do have one thing to ask, Lord Narutaki." Sheffield interrupted the man's thoughts before they diverted to their current plot on the port town the alliance had taken and upon which the Queen and the rest of the Riders had arrived not too long ago.

"And what would it be, my dear?" Narutaki asked with a smile.

"The Rocket Memory… wasn't that one already in our possession?" The traveler's eyes widened at that. It was true, the Rocket Memory was supposed to be in their possession and not assigned to anyone else yet.

"It would seem there is a traitor among us." The man replied after a few seconds of silence. "Best to increase security." As he said his, a loud and pained scream rang through the castle, causing a smile to form on Narutaki's lips as he turned to leave the room. "Ah, it seems Shinigami finally got around to upgrading that Tony boy, good for him."

Sheffield just narrowed her eyes at his back. There were too many things the beige clad man wasn't telling them, but he was useful so she would keep giving him the benefit of doubt until he showed any intention to move against her.

* * *

**(Okay this is Chapter 2 of Rocket to Elf. Me and Hawk the creator of Eternal to Hawk decided to run this beside his own fanfic for now. Check out his story just incase you need some help with some stuff. Anyway Read and Review and I'll work on chapter 3 soon)**


End file.
